1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel snap hook made of synthetic resin for use on a carrying strap of a bag, for example.
2. Prior Art
There are now on the market various swivel snap hooks of synthetic resin for use on a carrying strap of a bag such as a shoulder bag. The prior hooks generally comprise an eye member adapted to be attached to one end of the strap, and a hook member rotatably or rockably connected to the eye member with a separate retaining member or members. Thus the known hook is composed of three or more parts and hence needs to be assembled in an increased member of steps, causing only a limited rate of production and resluting in expensive products.
To this end, a two-piece swivel hook of synthetic resin has been proposed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 58-128826 in which an eye part and a hook part are pivotally movably connected to each other with no additional part. This connection is such that an axle portion of the eye part extends through a downwardly facing recess in a joint portion of the hook part from which portion a hook body and a resiliently deformable closure tongue extend divergently. However, the known hook is disadvantageous in that the eye and hook parts need to be coupled together after these two parts have been molded independently of each other.